You're All I Need
by Jen2261
Summary: Quinn hates girl!peen fics. She does NOT have man parts. She decides to prove to Rachel that she doesn't need man parts to satisfy her girlfriend. Faberry. Mentions of Brittana. Oneshot. Filled Prompt.


**A/N: Prompt that rachberry posted on Tumblr. If you don't know qfabray and rachberry from Tumblr then you won't get a few of the references but it still shouldn't be too bad.**

**Prompt: In honor of qfabrays disdain of the Quinn/girl!peen fics Quinn is searching through the glee_kink_meme when she comes across several stories of her with a girl!peen. Disgusted and freaked out, she shows the stories to Rachel (aka rachberry) who responds in: A. Surprise B. Fellow disturbed/disgust C. Arousal D. All of the above E. Make it up! Anything is fine as long as it ends in Quinn showing Rachel that she doesn't need a penis to rock her world. Bonus p: Q doesn't let Rach come until she says "You fuck me so much better than a guy could. I don't need penis if I have just you"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it so stop asking. :(**

You're All I Need

"Ugh! This is not what I wanted!" Quinn frowned as she sat back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She stared at the computer screen with a pout. Tumblr had been down for 24 hours plus, she was sure she was going to come back to hundreds, okay maybe not hundreds, but a decent amount of porn from her trusty fanfiction writers. Oh there were stories that could definitely be considered porn on her dashboard but none that she wanted.

"Quinn! I was wondering where you…" Rachel trailed off as she walked into the room and saw her girlfriend pouting at her laptop. "What's wrong? No new fanfictions to satisfy your porn urge?" Rachel asked with a smile as she stepped behind the blonde and glanced at the computer screen.

"There are new stories but they're not the kind of porn I want." Quinn grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked then huffed. "Did they pair me up with Santana again?"

Quinn growled (literally growled) under her breath and shook her head. "No! They know better than to put that in my ask box."

"Did they pair me up with Brittany?"

"No."

"Did they pair YOU up with Brittany?" Rachel asked, obviously not seeing the issue.

"No. It's me and you. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I do NOT have man parts." Quinn mumbled and Rachel chocked on air.

"I'm sorry… _what?"_

"I don't have man parts. I'm a GIRL!"

"Of course you are. Why would anyone think you have man parts Quinniepuff?" Rachel cooed as she bent down to press a kiss to the pale cheek and wrapped her arms around her neck from behind. Quinn sighed in content as she dropped her arms and pouted to the screen.

"These writers, I've had about 3 stories put in my ask box and they're all girl!peen or whatever. You know me with a… penis." Quinn said mumbling the last word, making Rachel giggle. It was so cute when her girlfriend acted modest.

"Baby they're just writers; they're filling prompts that other people have asked for."

"But why do people want me to have man parts? I don't need them. Why can't it be normal porn?"

"Normal porn?" Rachel asked in amusement as she laughed. "Quinn some people have certain kinks to which they want to indulge in, it's perfectly natural. You're hot so maybe the idea of you having a man part turns them on. Of course they will never get the chance to find out since you're mine and I'll go Rachasauras Rex on them if I have to."

Quinn smiled and tilted her head back to kiss Rachel's cheek. She loved when her girlfriend got overprotective of her. Jealous sex was hot. "It's still unnecessary."

"Of course it is, but so is having sex in the dressing room at the mall or the 2nd floor bathroom at school, but you still love it." Rachel said smirking. Quinn scoffed.

"That is irrelevant. Besides this is easy for you to say since I'm always the one who has the man part! You're the same Rachel with your perfect body in the fics that you are in real life."

Rachel beamed at the compliment then giggled. "It can't be that bad."

"You think so?" Quinn challenged as she leaned forward to go back to her ask box. She quickly copied and pasted the link for the last story she had received. "Read this."

Rachel frowned as Quinn stood up and Rachel took her seat. She glanced at the glee_kink_meme and scrolled down. "What is it?"

"This is the last story I got. In the story I grow a…penis… for 24 hours and we're trying for a baby. You tell me how bad that is." Quinn said practically stomping over to Rachel's bed and plopping down on top of it.

Rachel shook her head at her girlfriend then turned back to the screen to begin reading. She had to admit sometimes it was scary how accurate the writers expressed her and Quinn's personality. We're they that predictable. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips when it was mentioned that the two of them were married. She daydreamed for a minute of what it would actually be like to be married to the blonde before she snapped herself out of it and turned back to the story.

Rachel gasped a little as she got farther into the story and she, well 'she' in the story, began giving Quinn a blowjob. Quinn was right, it was weird… and wrong… and kind of hot. Rachel glanced out her peripherals at her girlfriend but the blonde was now lying on her stomach, texting on her phone. Rachel tried to subtly cross her legs as she continued reading.

Rachel exhaled slowly to calm herself down as she continued reading at has the story version of herself straddled Quinn and guided the blonde inside her. While it was nothing new to the brunette since Quinn and she had used a strap-on, on more than one occasion, something about the thought of it being real was kind of hot… and disturbing. She was so into the story she didn't even hear Quinn call her name.

"Rach!"

"Oh huh?" Rachel asked whipping her head up to look at her girlfriend as she felt her face redden.

"Are you done reading yet?" Quinn asked, still looking down at her phone.

"No not quite. A-Almost."

Hearing the stuttering in her voice, Quinn glanced up. Noticing how red her girlfriend was and the way her eyes had darkened in color, Quinn cocked her eyebrow in curiosity. She scanned her eyes over the brunette slowly as her mouth dropped open in realization.

"Oh my god! You're getting turned on by that? Seriously?" Quinn gasped as Rachel glanced at the floor in embarrassment and forced herself to uncross her legs.

"Q-Quinn I…"

"Seriously? You're getting turned on by me having a penis?" Quinn asked standing up to walk towards her. Rachel shrunk back a little as the blonde got nearer.

"While I have to agree that it is very disturbing to think that you have a-a man part, seeing as I am a proud lesbian and I love your body the way you are, I can't lie and say that the story didn't turn me on just a little." Rachel admitted.

Quinn shook her head as a sly smile spread over her lips. Rachel gulped at the look that appeared in the blonde's eyes. She knew that look.

"I mean… it's just like when you wear a strap on right?" Rachel tried to reason, biting her bottom lip as she tilted her head back to look up at Quinn who was standing between her legs now. The blonde didn't reply, instead she just reached over Rachel and closed the window. Well it was apparent she wasn't going to let Rachel finish reading.

She turned back to the brunette and stood up straight. "Up."

"What?"

"Up!" Quinn repeated, motioning for Rachel to stand up. Rachel frowned but stood to her feet. Quinn moved her out the way and took a seat in the chair with a smile.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Rachel asked crossing her arms across her chest. What exactly was did her girlfriend have up her sleeve? She had grown to recognize the blonde's looks and their meanings. Right now Quinn was giving her a sexy smirk but her right eyebrow was slightly raised. Rachel easily took that to mean that her girlfriend has some kind of plan going through her head and whatever it was… it was sexual.

"Down." Quinn said smiling. Before Rachel could open her mouth to ask what she was talking about, the blond had grabbed her waist and pulled her forward until she was straddling the chair and Quinn's lap.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned but the blonde didn't answer, instead she just gripped Rachel's hair and pulled her forward until their lips were pressed against one another. Rachel moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling herself closer. Whatever plan the blonde had, Rachel wasn't complaining. Quinn ravished her mouth until oxygen became an absolutely necessity, even then they only broke apart for a few seconds before Quinn attacked her mouth again. The next time they broke apart they were both panting as Rachel rested her forehead against Quinn's.

"I want this off." Quinn demanded, tugging on the bottom of Rachel's sweater. Rachel, always one to please her girlfriend, sat back and pulled the sweater easily over her head as Quinn softly ran her hands from Rachel's hips and up her sides. Rachel shivered at the touch, goose bumps quickly appearing on her skin. Quinn smirked and moved her hands up father until she reached the red bra, teasing running her thumb on the underside of delicate and sensitive breasts.

"Quinn" Rachel breathed as she released a soft moan. Without being asked she reached behind her back and easily unsnapped her bra, letting it fall down her arms before she tossed it aside to join her sweater.

"So how turned on did that fic make you?" Quinn asked as she let her thumbs barely graze the hardened nipples of her girlfriend, earning a gasp as she brunette arched her back and panted.

"Really turned on" Rachel admitted, gripping onto Quinn's shoulders and digging her nails into the hoodie she was wearing. Quinn smirked as she brushed the nipples again, earning a gasp. A whimper of disapproval left Rachel's lips at the teasing and Quinn chuckled.

"So you're saying you'd rather I have a penis then work you over normally with my fingers…" she trailed off and she leaned forward and quickly took a nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue quickly across the bud. Rachel let a long moan escape her lips as she ran her hands through blonde hair. "…or my tongue?"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer but Quinn was already back to teasing her nipples with that amazingly talented tongue. Quinn quickly switched breasts and continued to use her tongue until Rachel was moaning, gripping, gasping and withering on top of her. Quinn finally released her hold with a pop as she looked up at Rachel. The brunette was staring back at her panting, her hair falling around and in front of her face. She looked beautiful and absolutely irresistible to Quinn. The fanfictions were nothing compared to the real thing.

"Up" Rachel demanded. Quinn grinned and moved her hands around Rachel's hips and gripped her ass. Earning a soft moan from the brunette she stood up, easily supporting Rachel's weight. Rachel wrapped her legs around her waist and leaned forward to lick and nibble on Quinn's earlobe.

Quinn bit her lip and used all her concentration to not let her knees buckle as she walked over to the bed.

"Down" Rachel whispered against her air and Quinn laid the brunette down, crawling over her easily and capturing her lips in her own.

"You never answered my question." Quinn urged as she reached down with on hand to unzip the brunette's skirt. Yes it was 14 degrees outside and Rachel was still wearing skirts.

"What question?" Rachel mumbled as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, withering under every touch. Quinn smiled as she tilted her head to place a few soft warm kisses against her neck.

"You're rather I have a penis?" Quinn asked again as her lips traveled farther south and her hand slipped past the fabric of the skirt and panties to the soft hidden curls.

"No" Rachel breathed as Quinn stilled her hand and ran her lips over both nipples, teasing but never licking on sucking them then moving farther down the toned tan stomach, kissing a beauty mark.

"No what?" Quinn demanded, her fingers running over the curls as Rachel's lips slightly fell apart.

"No I don't penis…" Rachel trailed off as Quinn slipped her fingers past the folds and into the wetness, moaning at the moisture. "…I don't want you to have a penis."

"You don't? I don't know that story made you pretty wet baby." Quinn teased as her lips brushed the waist band of the skirt. Rachel moaned but didn't reply. Rachel groaned as Quinn pulled her hand free and cocked her eyebrow as she looked up at Rachel. Rachel looked down and sent the blonde her fiercest glare. Unfortunately it had no effect on the blonde who had seen it far too many times to count.

"The fucking story didn't make me wet! You did!" Rachel snapped, clearly frustrated as Quinn felt herself get wetter. She loved when she pushed Rachel pass the limit to the point of where she cursed. Face it the girl was the epitome of a good girl. Rachel never cursed… outside the bedroom. Oh and when she was really pissed off, and by really she meant really, really pissed off.

"Just so we're clear." Quinn said softly as she pushed her fingers past the waistband of Rachel's panties and skirt then pushed them down. Rachel eagerly kicked them off as Quinn retook her place on top of the smaller girl.

"You have too many clothes on." Rachel demanded. Quinn was fully dressed in a hoodie and jeans.

"Too bad." Quinn said pecking the soft lips. Before Rachel could reply Quinn had slid down her body and gripped her thighs.

"At least take your hoodie off." Rachel whined looking down at her but Quinn shook her head.

"You don't get to make the rules tonight I do. I'm going to show you how much a penis is irrelevant to make you come hard enough to forget where you are." Quinn threatened and Rachel felt a shiver flow through her body. Before she could think of a witty reply, she felt Quinn's tongue press against her clit.

"Oh God!" Rachel moaned as her head fell back on the bed and she did her best to catch her breath. It quickly disappeared again when Quinn began flicking her tongue over the bundle of nerves quickly, repeated the same thing she had done to Rachel's chest earlier. Rachel whimpered in pleasure as she gripped blonde hair in one hand and the pillow behind her head with the other. Quinn could feel the brunette's hips bucking against her mouth as she gripped her thighs harder to keep her in place. She used almost all her energy to keep the brunette from tossing her from the bed.

Rachel had crazy leg muscles. Quinn had teased her once saying it was from being forced to take twice as many strides to keep up with everyone else. Rachel had pouted and refused to talk to her for an entire half hour but it had been worth it. As the thought went through her head she could help the giggle that escaped but Rachel didn't seem to mind as she arched her back again. The vibration sent a crazy shock through her body.

Quinn relented on the flicking of her tongue and let the brunette catch her breath a little before she swiped her tongue over it one last time then down to her entrance, teasing it slowly.

"Please…" Rachel whimpered, gasping above her. Quinn was almost worried that the brunette was going to pass out

"Please what?" Quinn teased.

"Please. I need you inside of me." Rachel begged, it was like music to Quinn's ears. The blonde grinned before pulling Rachel closer to her mouth by her thighs and slipped her tongue inside, pressing against that spot she had memorized so well. The moan that fell from Rachel's lips almost made Quinn climax right then and there and she had to take a minute to compose herself. Then again it wouldn't be the first time Rachel had made her come undone without even touching her. Quinn began a relentless pace with her tongue against the spot as Rachel thrashed above her. It didn't take long before Quinn felt the familiar tightening around her tongue as Rachel's grip in her hair tightened.

"I'm almost…I'm almost…" Rachel panted and Quinn smiled before she pulled her tongue out and her head away from Rachel's center before the girl could lock her thighs that were still on her shoulders.

"Damn it Quinn!" Rachel whined and pouted and Quinn almost felt bad for a second. "I was so close."

"I know." Quinn said leaning down to Rachel, pushing her tongue through the plump lips, letting the brunette taste herself. Quinn moaned as Rachel bucked her hips against her and pulled away.

"Are you still on the edge of coming?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head and Quinn smiled.

"Good." She said then rolled off the brunette to lay next to her. Rachel whimpered.

"Quinn!"

"What? I didn't say I was done did I? Come here." Quinn said pulling Rachel until the smaller girl was lying on top of her.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because we weren't in the right position."

"What's the right position?"

"You up here." Quinn said raising her eyebrow again. Rachel bit back a moan as she crawled up Quinn's body until her knees were on either side of the blonde's head. Quinn reached up and gripped her hips and eased her down. Almost immediately that magic tongue was inside her again, working her back up. Rachel moaned and leaned forward to brace herself on the headboard as she rode Quinn's face. Quinn set up another relentless pace, one even faster and harder than the one before and Rachel felt herself nearing the edge again.

"Quinn… I'm…" Rachel couldn't even finish the sentence as another moan interrupted. It wasn't going to take long. She was almost…

"Are you about to come again?" Quinn asked raising Rachel away from her and pulling her tongue out. Rachel was tempted to cry. Seriously she was tempted to scream and kick like a little kid. She hated when Quinn played with her like that.

"Quinn Celeste Fabray! I swear to fucking god if you don't stop playing with me!" Rachel threatened staring down at her girlfriend. She wondered if orgasm denial was a plausible enough reason to break up with her girlfriend because the blonde was pushing it.

"I'll let you finish if you admit it. Admit that my tongue is better than a penis and I'll let you come harder than you ever have."

"Quinn I never said otherwise, I never doubted your abilities and I've never wished that you had a man part." Rachel said frowned.

Quinn pouted. "But you said that fic turned you on."

Rachel smiled affectionately. "Quinn you fuck me so much better than a guy could. I don't need a penis if I just have you. Now make me cum or I'm going to kill you!" Rachel threatened. Quinn smiled and brought Rachel back down to her face, entering her again. It didn't take long before Rachel was screaming the blonde's name not once, not twice, but three times back to back before collapsing backwards so she was laying on top of Quinn upside down. Quinn eased into a sitting position as she pulled Rachel towards her by the legs and then against her by the arms to the brunette was once again straddling her lap.

"You okay?" Quinn cooed as she ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. Rachel, still unable to speak simply nodded. There was a moment of silence before Quinn turned her head and looked at Rachel.

"So do you think if I hint that we just had awesome sex they'll write me some normal porn?"

"QUINN!"


End file.
